10 años
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Por un extraño accidente, Gokudera Hayato tiene la oportunidad de ver un extracto de su futuro, ¿es acaso real? ¿piensa dejar que aquello continue o cambiara las cosas? Mal summary 3
1. Chapter 1

-¡Gokudera-kun!

Pero ya era tarde, el humo blanco le había rodeado completamente. El Décimo Vongola y el pequeño Bovino miraban como el humo comenzaba a disiparse lentamente, dejando ver al crecido Smokin Bomb que estaba vestido de traje y camisa blanca con una rosa escarlata adornando su solapa

-¿D-Décimo? ¿Qué paso?-dijo confundido

-¡Gokudera-kun de 10 años en el futuro! Lambo te golpeo con la bazooka de los 10 años

-fue la vaca estúpida...estaba en un momento muy importante sabía que alguien iba a arruinarlo de nuevo

-¿en un momento importante?

-ah...estaba en mi boda

-¿b-boda? ¿Gokudera-kun vas a casarte?

-sí, usted me ha dado el permiso para hacerlo, Décimo

-¿y-yo? ¿Y quién es?

-aun no la conocen... la conocerán pronto creo, Decimo debe hacer que esto pase, si no es por usted no la hubiera conocido como la conozco... esta mujer estúpida es especial

-¿mujer estúpida? ¿Te refieres a Haru?

-no esa mujer estúpida, esta mujer tiene un temperamento terrible y primero nos odiaremos a morir pero no debe dejar que nos alejemos Décimo, se lo pido

-d-de acuerdo... haré lo que pueda, Gokudera-kun-dijo con una gotita en la cien

-ya es el momento, no debe olvidarlo Décimo

De repente el humo volvió a envolverlo dejando aparecer a un peliplata con una marca roja en los labios, sonriendo torpemente casi como un tomate con la respiración agitada

-¡e-esa mujer!

-¿u-una mujer?

-¡estaba en una boda! ¡Y ella era la novia! ¡Y de repente estaba ahí yo al lado de ella y toda la familia y ella me beso, la aparte y me golpeo de la nada gritándome!

-d-debió ser un error

-¿era mi boda?... ¡¿quién era esa mujer?!

-tú de diez años en el futuro dijo que la conoceremos pronto

-¡esa mujer era terrible!

-p-pero debes casarte con ella ¿o no? el Gokudera-kun de 10 años en el futuro parecía bastante enamorado... creo que deberías intentarlo

-si el Décimo lo dice... pero aún no se cómo se llama

-¿cómo era?

-oh... era bastante italiana

-¿italiana?

-me insultó en italiano, perfecto italiano... tenía el pelo negro y los ojos... anaranjados

-¿anaranjados?... eso es bastante extraño

-vamos, Décimo llegaremos tarde

-¿estás bien Gokudera-kun?

-sí, no hay problema realmente... solo quede un poco intrigado-dijo avergonzado

-todo estará bien-sonríe levemente

Pronto llegaron a la escuela, toda la mañana había estado extrañamente tranquila hasta que subió a la azotea a almorzar con sus amigos. Un ave pasó cerca de ellos dejando caer una carta con la llama de la última voluntad brillando en la parte superior donde estaba el signo Vongola, el Décimo le miró un poco serio mientras lentamente la abría para leerla

-carta del Nono...-dijo mientras la leía

-¿qué pasa Décimo?

-el Nono quiere que cuide a alguien... hay una persona que el Nono cuido y ahora esta persona va a ser reubicada en Japón, papá le pidió a mamá que cuidara de esta persona así que todo está listo, esta persona... hum hay algo extraño

-¿extraño?-preguntó el pelinegro

-esta carta, tiene tanto la firma del Noveno como la de papá y también la de Xanxus

-¡¿la firma de Xanxus?!-preguntaron sorprendidos

-esta persona, al parecer también fue entrenada por Varia y por Cedef... o al menos hay una relación entre todos estos-dijo el peliplata

-debe dar miedo-dijo riendo el pelinegro

-esta persona no es mala-dijo el castaño-si el Nono la mando aquí no debe serlo

-¡debe ser una persona extrema!

-no puedes decir nada inteligente cabeza de césped, no confió en esa persona si es Varia, debe ser un asesino profesional

-no debemos subestimar las habilidades de esta persona-dejo el pelinegro

Ya al atardecer iban los 4 nerviosos por ver a la persona que estaba esperando ahí en la casa, se escuchaban muchas risas dentro de la casa junto con un delicioso aroma que inundaba el lugar. Fueron atraídos hasta la cocina donde todos comían comida italiana, el castaño se asombró de ver a su madre sentada en vez de pasearse cocinando y peor aun ver a su padre sentado al lado

-¡papa!

-oí Tsuna ¿haz recibo la carta del abuelo?

-h-hum... la hemos visto

-bueno, esta es la persona que quería presentarle a todos-sonríe caminando hasta la persona que estaba de espaldas en la cocina- oh Kizuna-chan preséntate

-¡perdón! -dijo volteándose-¡en un placer!-dijo sonriendo-Nanakaze kizuna

-¡Tsuna-kun!-llamó su madre- cuida bien de la ahijada del abuelo, irán a la misma clase

-¿ahijada del abuelo?

-¡esa es la mujer! -gritó el peliplata

-¿qué mujer?

-es la misma, tiene los mismos ojos... esta es la mujer que estaba frente a mi

-¡c-calma Gokudera-kun!

-estos niños-dijo soltando una risita-vengan a comer antes que se enfríe-habló la madre dulcemente

El peliplata miraba desconfiado a la mujer, era la que había visto en el futuro excepto que ella tenía el cabello corto con una pequeña trenza y varias mechas escapando de ellas pero aun así aquellos ojos seguían brillando de ese tono anaranjado que no podía olvidar. Estaba con un delantal impecable blanco, sobre una falda y una camisa hasta bajo sus codos, parecía bastante femenina tarareando una canción. El guardián tratando de ver a la persona frente a él, no se parecía nada a la persona descrita en la carta y mucho menos en el futuro que había visto. Esta chica que veía estaba apenas comenzando a desarrollarse, en cambio, la otra chica estaba perfectamente desarrollada parecía una modelo italiana. La comida estaba deliciosa, hace tiempo que no comía comida típica de su zona, así que era normal que le pareciera deliciosa: La miró de reojo, cuando los demás discutían de unos exámenes pasados y tenía una expresión seria, aquella expresión que tenían los cazadores mirando su presa, casi aterradora, desvió la mirada antes de que ella notara algo.

-¿cuánto tiempo se quedará Kizuna-chan?

-Nana, Kizuna-chan se quedara un tiempo hasta que encuentre un lugar para vivir sola

-sola ¿estando tan pequeña?

-ella es muy responsable, el abuelo confía mucho en ella, estará bien

-de acuerdo, cariño

Luego de la cena todos se reunieron en el piso superior en la habitación del Décimo, la chica les sirvió té pero antes que se retirara el jefe le detuvo

-¿para qué te mando el Nono?

-de acuerdo-suspiró- supongo que debía decirle...mi nombre si es real, Nono me apadrinó hace años, me metió a entrenar con tu padre y con Superbi Squalo

-¿c-con Squalo-san?-preguntó el castaño sorprendido

-hum-se pone seria- mi entrenamiento ha sido duro y creo que el más duro es con usted Decimo Vongola... el nono me envió porque cree que necesito solo una cosa que usted me puede enseñar...corazón

-¿c-corazón?

-es decir... sacrificarme no porque sea una orden si no por algo que me importe

-¡Tsuna!-dijo el jefe de cedef al entrar- debo hablar contigo en privado, deja que tus amigos se conozcan mejor con Kizuna-chan

Le explico algunas cosas de la chica, como donde nació y como se entrenó pero lo más importante porque él la había traído aquí, ella desde pequeña comenzó a entrenarse para ser Vongola, la sangre de Secondo corría por sus venas y de porqué era tan importante en Japón, calmar la sangre de ira de sus antepasados para volverla como el Décimo, tranquilo y sensible. Él sabía que era la chica del futuro de su mejor amigo, así que debía mantenerla cerca a pesar de todo. Pronto cuando terminó la conversación con su padre entró a su habitación, donde la mujer estaba sobre el peliplata con una cuchilla en el cuello y el peliblanco con varias cuchillas enterradas en la ropa atrapando en el muro y el pelinegro sonriendo tranquilamente pensando que era una broma.

-¡K-Kizuna-chan!

-Décimo-se levanta avergonzada-yo...perdóneme

-t-tranquila pero nosotros no nos tratamos así, debes tener más paciencia ¿entendido?

-quedó claro Décimo, perdone mi incompetencia-dijo reverenciando- mil perdones, Gokudera Hayato

-d-debemos hablar, todos-dijo al sentarse -puedes sentarte -dijo mientras la otra obedecía- Kizuna-chan se quedara el tiempo necesario... espero que todos seamos amigos

-¡esta chica es demasiado extrema!-exclamó animado el peliblanco

-a mí me parece bastante graciosa-le toca el hombro-¿así que necesitas un corazón?... aquí lo encontraras-le sacude levemente el cabello- solo tienes que relajarte

-¡déjala en paz!-grito el peli plata apartando la mano del guardián de la lluvia

Se miraron serios tanto que sus ojos parecían despedir rayos, no se llevaban bien pero eso más le hacía parecer a la mujer del futuro, una mujer ruda, a pesar de su fina apariencia que traía ahí y de que se modales eran delicados como una flor

-¿pasa algo, Gokudera Hayato?-dijo molesta

-si el Décimo lo ordena se te debe cuidar

-puedo hacerlo sola-le apunta con un cuchillo al cuello-podría cortarse en un segundo, lo que te demoras en sacar una dinamita de ti, lento

-¿l-lento?... ¿me llamaste lento mujer terca?-dijo enojado

-¡Gokudera-kun!-le llamó el castaño para que se calmaran

-calma Gokudera, debes ser amable con una dama-dijo el pelinegro

-¡esta mujer no es una dama! ¡Es un marimacho!

Antes de que ella le cortase, el pelinegro afirmó su mano dejando resbalar una gota de sangre del cuello del peliplata. El guardián de la lluvia bajo la mano de la mujer y le quitó con cuidado la cuchilla, buscó en su bolsillo y le dio un pequeño cubo de chocolate

-no se me permite-dijo ella rechazando

-te animara-sonríe- no te hará daño

-Decimo Vongola ¿puedo aceptarlo?

-claro que puedes, Kizuna-chan

-muchas gracias... guardián de la lluvia

El ceño fruncido desaparece del rostro de la mujer pero mantenía una expresión seria y tranquila, el guardián de la lluvia se sentó entre las dos personas en conflicto y el Décimo Vongola siguió explicando la situación actual, planeando cómo deberían actuar todos

-en el piso de abajo de mi departamento hay un espacio libre Décimo, ahí podría quedarse esta mujer terca y estúpida

-Gokudera-kun, realmente apreciaría que los dos trataran de llevarse mejor-dijo el castaño con una gotita en la cien

-entendido Décimo-dijeron ambos molestos al unísono

-dijo el Nono...que cuando encontrara un lugar, él se encargaría de enviarme cosas

-¿cuál es tu real lazo con el anciano?-preguntó el pelinegro

-el Nono, es mi padrino... algo común en Italia, mi madre era Varia y mi padre un Cedef, sirvieron bien hasta su muerte. Luego él se preocupó de mi educación y de que siguiera los pasos de mis padres, serví desde pequeña a la familia Vongola... me he infiltrado en una base enemiga incontables veces y he escuchado el último aliento de alguien... esas cosas no las recuerdo pero todo es por la familia Vongola. Después de todo mi antepasado fue el Vongola Secondo, Ricardo. Entrene mi flama con Xanxus por eso la firma del venia incluida, me han entrenado muchas personas... y todas decían cosas interesantes de usted Décimo es por eso que tenía tantas ganas de venir

-tiene la misma cara de villano que el Segundo-dijo molesto el peliplata

-¿tienes la llama de Xanxus?-pregunto el castaño intrigado

-si... pero no la ocupo porque es demasiado peligroso, solo sucede cuando estoy molesta... usualmente puedo hacerlo bien, mañana hablare con el Nono para no incomodar más, decimo

-no me incomodas, solo no trates de pelear con Gokudera-kun

-no se preocupe puedo ignorarlo si lo desea

-¡no puedes ignorar a la mano derecha del décimo!

-jamás alcanzaras a G...jamás, Giotto confiaba demasiado en G y tú eres tan poco confiable como una tormenta

-¡cómo te atreves!

Él le agarró del vestido y la levantó de un tirón acercándola, quedando a unos centímetros, al respiración de ella seguía tranquila mezclándose con la agitada del peliplata, por unos segundos vio sus ojos resplandecer con el color del atardecer, lo que le hizo flaquear y finalmente dejarla en el suelo. Era exactamente la mujer que estaba con vestido blanco, lo vio en ese resplandor, el peliblanco boxeador les separó y ayudó a sentarse al peliplata que quedo algo conmocionado.

-Kizuna-chan-dijo la madre al entrar- puedes tomar el baño primero, después de todo mañana tienes que ir a clases

-muchísimas gracias, signora

-Mama está bien

-ah...-aprieta los labios- de acuerdo, Mamma-sonrie nerviosa- con su permiso me retiro-dijo antes de salir

-vamos yo te diré donde dormirás con Bianchi y Ipin-chan-dijo siguiendo a la chica

-parecía algo nerviosa por tu madre, Tsuna-dijo el pelinegro

-ah, la mujer extrema parecía que su llama se apagará

-es por lo de decirle Mama, siendo que murió... -dijo el peliplata ya más tranquilo

-las madres son algo irremplazable...-sonrió el pelinegro

-ah... nadie podría reemplazar a mi madre ni menos a kyoko

-es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, Décimo

-es mejor que estemos preparados cualquier cosa

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, la mujer estaba sobre la verja de concreto sentada, esperando la salida del Décimo que salía tarde, ella suspiro al unísono del peliplata molestando terriblemente a ambos, que se miraron con odio hasta que el pelinegro interrumpió

-buenos días kizuna, Gokudera

-buenos días, Yamamoto Takeshi

-Takeshi está bien, Kizuna-sonríe- ¿vamos otra vez tarde?

-debiste despertar al Décimo, mujer

-el décimo fue muy persiste con quedarse dormido, no podía hacer mucho, luego... Mamma... lo intento

-mujer-se puso frente a ella y le miró determinado- no debes llamarla así si no te sientes cómoda, después de todo no es tu madre

-Gokudera Hayato...-calma la mirada, luego cierra los ojos fuertemente y niega con la cabeza- e-es solo una forma de llamar, no tiene nada de malo

-mujer estúpida-dijo con un tic en la ceja, pero se detuvo al ver la cara apenada de la mujer tratando de esconderla detrás de sus manos que trataba de calentar con su aliento- en Italia es más cálido que aquí, luego de unos meses te acostumbras-dijo buscando en su bolso, finalmente tomó unos guantes y se los extendió- acéptalos

-hum

La mujer se los puso y frotó sus manos para generar más calor, pero era inútil ya que ella debía seguir usando falda a pesar de que le desagrada la idea, aun así su era obligación debía seguir las reglas. Finalmente se escuchó el grito del Décimo advirtiendo que llegaría tarde, la mujer dio un salto para bajar, cayendo frente al peliplata que se quitó su bufanda para rodear el cuello de la mujer que mantenía su nariz roja por el frío. Comenzaron a correr a la escuela, los tres hombres cansados con la respiración agitada en la entrada de la escuela y la chica parecía muy relajada como si solo fueran unos pasos, así pudieron darse cuenta con facilidad como era su entrenamiento. Entraron y ella se presentó frente a todos sentándose junto al azabache en la ventana donde por esa misma observaba distraída aquel lugar al que llamaban escuela, siempre había tenido maestros privados, estaba avanzada de todo así que no se molestó en escuchar, miro hacia el lado al ver al pelinegro con el libro levantado para esconderse y dormir toda la clase, haciéndole soltar una leve sonrisa. Cuando hubo terminada la clase el Decimo Vongola se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la mujer que seguía perdida en la vista de la ventana

-¿va todo bien?-dijo llamando su atención

-Décimo...

-Gokudera-kun te dio sus guantes, es muy amable de su parte ¿no crees?

-supongo que sí Décimo ¿necesita alguna cosa?... haré lo que sea por usted

-no tienes por qué hacer nada, somos amigos

-creo que eso no lo dijo Nono, se me ordenó hacer lo que usted necesita

-¿lo que yo necesite?... hum... entonces necesito que seas nuestra amiga, Kizuna-chan-dijo animado

-entendido... jefe-le llamó un poco curiosa

-¿sucede algo?

-¿cómo es que se hace eso?

-¿jamás has tenido más amigos?

-n-no... Solo maestros

-veremos que hacer ¿de acuerdo?... solo relájate

-entendido... lo que ordene Décimo

-no-dice riendo- solo es sí o de acuerdo, no soy tu jefe ni el Décimo, soy Tsuna y tu amigo

-ah... claro, Tsuna...

El décimo le sonrió animado y le invitó a sentarse en la azotea a almorzar con los demás, la chica miro un poco extrañada el bento que la madre del Vongola le había preparado, algo dudosa sin saber qué hacer, había aprendido a comer ese tipo de comida pero simplemente algo le parecía raro, finalmente se decidió y cerró la caja

-¿no tienes apetito?

-no... Tsuna-dijo algo dudosa- creo que no debería

-vamos-sonríe- mamá se sentirá muy mal si no comes

-e-entendido

-oye- le sujeta de la muñeca- es solo si quieres no debes tener una obligación-hablo serio el peliplata

-lo haré-le suelta de golpe

Al comenzar a comer se comenzó a sonrojo un poco, soltando una pequeña sonrisa luego de cada bocado. Finalmente acabo con todo en su bento y se luego de unos minutos se tocó el estómago con una expresión entre preocupación y extrañez.

-¿pasa algo, Kizuna?-hablo el pelinegro

-es que mi estómago, se siente extraño

-¿te duele?

-no, es más una sensación agradable

-es que has disfrutado tu comida-dijo el guardián de la tormenta antes de beber un poco de jugo

-hum... debe ser eso

-¡come un poco de mi sushi entonces!

El pelinegro tomó sus palillos y tomó un trozo de sushi perfectamente preparado y se lo acercó a la chica, la que se sonrojo levemente ante el ofrecimiento, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el peliplata que se robó el último trozo de sushi comiéndoselo.

-perdona, lo quería

-no importa, puedes ir a comer cuando quieras Kizuna, la primera yo te invito, lo haré yo mismo para ti

-gracias-mira a su jefe-disculpe, Tsuna... hum me adelantare, debo hacer una llamada al Nono

-ve, no te preocupes... nos vemos en el salón

-con su permiso

Recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas y se fue corriendo, seguida por la mirada del peliplata que la observo hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la azotea, suspiro y se centró en las personas que estaban a su alrededor, que le miraban sonriendo a lo que él se quedó mirando algo confundido

-a Gokudera le gusta Kizuna-dijo el pelinegro contento

-¡no me gusta!

-¿es ella?... ¿la mujer que viste cuando Lambo te golpeo con la bazooka de los 10 años?

-¿qué paso?-pregunto el pelinegro

-la vaca estúpida medio con la bazooka y cuando llegue a 10 años en el futuro estaba en mi boda, ella era la novia

-¿Kizuna era la mujer con que te casarías?

-Gokudera-kun de 10 años más me pidió que ustedes estuvieran juntos

-¡¿yo le pedí eso?! ¡Ella seguramente me enveneno para eso!

-ella no es mala, si le dieras la oportunidad seguramente se llevaría bien-se levanta- iré a ver cómo va ¿de acuerdo?... yo me encargare de ella hasta la hora de la salida-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

El guardián de la lluvia espero impaciente la hora de la salida y cuando sonó el timbre de salida agarró su bolsa junto con la de la mujer y el la llevo hasta el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de baseball donde no había nadie porque no era día del entrenamiento. El guardián Vongola le dio un bate y le indico que debía hacer, tomó una bola y se puso serio, lanzó la bola a gran velocidad y la chica la golpeó fuertemente, lanzando la bola sobre la reja y dándole en la cabeza al peliplata el cual se cayó del golpe y se levantó como si nada molesto. La chica dio un resoplido extraño y el pelinegro le observó un momento, se cubrió la boca y se sentó en el suelo, él se acercó a ella preocupado pero ella comenzó a reír fuertemente, apretando el estómago

-su risa...-musito el peliplata

-¿cómo Gokudera-kun?

-me es raramente conocida... cuando fui al futuro, pensé que era una alucinación cuando la escuche reírse pero... es real...Décimo ya sé por qué mi futuro yo la quería tanto, en cierto modo, ella se parece a mi madre

-¿la madre de Gokudera-kun?

-su risa es igual, creo que eso debió hacer algo... me afecto la cabeza o algo así

-¿aparte de eso que crees que le gustaba?

-sus ojos, ese color es demasiado raro, es un color que se ve apenas al estallar una de mis dinamitas, es impresionante...

-no solo a Gokudera-kun del futuro le gusta Kizuna-chan, también al Gokudera-kun del presente

-no bromee Décimo, a la mujer del presente está claro que le gusta el idiota del béisbol

-al final fuiste tú el que la hizo reír, no te des por vencido

-¿de verdad seré tan mal mano derecha?-dijo algo deprimido recordando las palabras de la mujer de hace unos días

-G no era la mano derecha de Giotto, era su amigo igual como tú lo eres para mí-sonríe-no te sientas mal, estoy seguro que no lo quería decir realmente

La mujer se levantó con cuidado y miró al cielo estirando sus manos, las nubes habían cubierto el cielo y las gotas no temieron en caer de pronto, mojando con prisa todo a su paso. El peliplata se acercó a ellos y puso su paraguas sobre la chica, ella se volteo y le miró con curiosidad ante su acto

-vas a resfriar y es mi turno de cuidarte

-gracias... Gokudera Hayato, podrías llevarme a ver el lugar del que hablabas el otro día

-vamos, apresúrate

La chica trato de devolverle los guantes pero él no le aceptó y le ordenó que se los quedara ella solo se quedó en silencio y asintió antes de seguir caminando solos por las calles heladas, hasta un departamento algo viejo. El guardián Vongola habló con el encargado y vieron el lugar, pintado de colores claros y piso de madera, una habitación, un pequeño baño y una cocina suficiente para ella. La mujer habló en perfecto italiano por teléfono y luego le pago al encargado para arrendar, se acostó en el piso un momento y se quedó en silencio cerrando los ojos, el peliplata se sentó al lado de ella y le observó un momento, ella estaba sonriendo

-este lugar se siente bien

-¿de qué hablas?

-en Italia, usualmente se siente incómodo y que todos me observan, aquí no, es realmente cómodo... se siente a libertad

-¿libertad?

-debe sentirse genial, estar con el Décimo... el me hace sentir cómoda y en familia, nunca lo sentí antes de esa manera

-se cómo se siente así que disfrútalo ahora, no sabes cuánto puede durar la paz

-lo hago-sonríe y abre los ojos- perdóname por tratarle mal, Gokudera Hayato

-descuida, ambos actuamos como idiotas-suspira- ya no importa realmente

-escuche cosas no agradables de ti, pensé que no eras de confianza pero eres como dijo el Nono y Dino... eres una tormenta intensa que siempre está en el cielo-sonríe levemente- te he juzgado mal y me disculpo... Gokudera Hayato

-Hayato está bien

-debo volver a la casa del décimo, él se preocupara

-está lloviendo mucho, sería peligroso

-soy fuerte, no hay de qué preocuparse

-quédate en mi piso, mañana es sábado así no hay problema, tus cosas llegaran pronto aquí ¿no?

-no debería, puedo caminar bajo la lluvia

-dejemos que el Décimo lo decida

-eres malvado, en el fondo lo eres

Finalmente aceptó luego de las insistencias de su jefe, se acercaba una tormenta después de todo y ella estaba nerviosa, se quedó sentada bebiendo té en silencio, escondiendo sus piernas en un kotatsu dispuesto en medio de la sala mientras tanto él leía un libro mientras cocinaba, la lluvia azotaba fuerte las ventanas seguidas por el viento que dejaba salir un silbido al escurrir por la ciudad. Ella temblaba y estaba temerosa, cuando él le sirvió yakisoba ella comió lentamente aun temblorosa, él le observó un momento para luego alejarse el plato y dejar salir un suspiro

-son las tormentas ¿cierto?

-¿como?

-les temes, a las tormentas y a los rayos

-no es que sea a la flama de la tormenta y del rayo... es solo...

-calla...-suspira- solo cállate y sígueme

Tomo su mano y la llevó hasta el armario donde la sentó entre sus piernas mientras ella abrazaba las suyas asustadas, puso unos auriculares en los oídos de la chica y encendió la música pero ella seguía nerviosa y temblando, se los quitó un poco y le susurro

-no te haré daño, mi trabajo es proteger ¿quieres que yo...?

-s-sí...sí quiero

-puedes dormir, no te sucederá nada

El la acerco a su cuerpo y el abrazo cubriéndola con una manta, rodeándole por el cuello con un brazo y el otro encontrándose las manos nerviosas de chica que jugaban bajo la manta.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando él era pequeño se había prometido que su esposa debía ser especial, debía tener ciertas virtudes y características. La primera eran sus ojos: deben ser característicos y especiales, eso lo tenía. Segundo: debía reír de tal forma que fuera contagiosa y agradable, eso también lo tenía presente. Tres: el primer toque debía ser especial y lo había sido, se La chica estaba apoyada cómodamente en su pecho mientras dormía, su carácter no era el que esperaba pero era interesante, seguramente su futuro la había escogido por eso. Sabía que debía protegerla, al menos hasta estar seguro que era la mujer con la que después de jurarse que no se casaría lo haría de todos modos.

Al siguiente día ella abrió levemente los ojos para encontrarse en el armario que estaba siendo iluminado por la luz del sol atravesando el papel de arroz, la mujer se volteo y sacudió levemente al peliplata que lentamente comenzaba a despertar encontrándose con los ojos anaranjados de la mujer que le hicieron sonrojarse, se miraron un momento antes de salir de aquel lugar estrecho

El sol se asomaba glorioso después de la tormenta, ella comenzó a estirarse mientras el otro preparaba café para despertarse. Se estiró para alinear sus huesos luego de la incómoda posición en la que había dormida. Un leve toque resonó en la puerta, la mujer se adelantó y se puso helada al ver quien era, aquella persona se acercó y besó ambas mejillas tan delicadamente como si fueran dos pétalos de flor. El peliplata se acercó y se sorprendió al ver a aquella persona tocando a la mujer como si se conociesen de toda la vida pero esto solo le hizo cambiar su mirada a una más asesina

-Bronco Dino-musito el peliplata

-Smokin Bomb-sonríe- cuidas muy bien de la principessa

-¿qué quieres en mi casa?

-¿así que vives debajo de Smokin Bomb?- dijo tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla-están acomodando sus cosas, así que pronto ya no incomodaba tanto a Smokin Bomb, te llamare cuando este todo listo principessa, yo debo ir a ver a mi pequeño hermano para que cuide bien de ti... solo quería asegurarme que el lugar y los vecinos eran apropiados para ti

-nos veremos, Dino Cavallone-habló la mujer seria

-no seas tan ruda principessa

Fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarle barbilla y darle un seco beso en los labios, molestando terriblemente al peliplata pero la mujer se quedó inmóvil hasta que el comenzó a andar en el pasillo, molesta salió al pasillo para darle un golpe en la cara haciéndole rodar para chocar con el muro y luego rodar escaleras abajo,

-¡eres un idiota! ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer te cortare el estómago!-gritó molesta

-oh...pensé que... tenías algo con...

-¡¿con Cavallone?!... prefiero pelear con Xanxus y Squalo a la vez antes de estar con el mujeriego de Dino Cavallone

-¿mujeriego?

-claro que sí, aquí en Japón se comporta muy educado pero en Italia es bastante conocido por su gusto por las chicas-suspira- es muy amable pero solo porque quiere algunas cosas de mi

-no te preocupes, no dejare que te haga nada

-confió en ti-mira su teléfono- es Takeshi...me invitó a un... picnic... ¿Hayato que es un picnic?

-es una comida en un parque

-¿en un parque?... es un poco raro

-si no quieres no vayas

-no... Quizás deba ir, debo tener más experiencia con amigos

-¿iras solo con el idiota del béisbol?

-no lo sé...-dijo dudosa- Hayato...-le llamó algo nerviosa

-a las 5 iré a buscarte ¿entendido?

-si... gracias por lo de anoche-sonríe levemente

-no te escondas... eso lo que quiere el Décimo

-lo sé...así que lo haré- sonríe- me siento feliz desde que desperté, Hayato... me agrada

Se quedó un segundo observando al peliplata y se miró extrañada la mano, jamás sintió algo así, le resultaba realmente extraño aquel cosquilleo que corría por ella cuando él le tocaba, trato de no pensar en eso así que comenzó a buscar algo que prepararle al peliplata de desayuno mientras él se daba una ducha. La mujer se puso a preparar un omelette algo dudosa, pronto él volvió ya vestido, tomó un poco y le ordenó comer pero ella no hizo caso bromeando así que él guardián se lanzó sobre ella como si la estuviera cazando, igual como lo hizo el primer día, con su tenedor insertado de comida hizo cosquillas detrás de su oreja haciéndola reír metiéndole el tenedor en la boca para que comiera, tragó en seco y siguió riendo aun con el peliplata sobre ella. De repente la puerta se abrió y a pesar de ambos haber enfrentado grandes misiones peligrosas, no estaban preparados para lo que seguía

-¿eras tú Kizuna? ¿Estabas riendo?

-¡Nono!-dijo empujando al peliblanco y arrodillándose frente al anciano-usted no debía ver eso, lo lamento tanto

-levántate-dijo acariciando su cabeza- siempre me pregunté cómo sonaría tu risa Kizuna y es realmente una sonrisa melodiosa, me recuerda a la de mi madre

-Vongola Ottavo... siempre ha sido un ejemplo para mí, la Athena Vongola-se levanta- de verdad lo lamento Nono...me comporte como una tonta

-te comportaste como una adolescente que es exactamente lo que quería-le revuelve el cabello- aunque quizás Gokudera Hayato debería comportarse más como un caballero junto a esta damita-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-mismas sentidas disculpas Vongola Nono, no se volverá a repetir

-Gokudera-kun-dijo el castaño al entrar- Kizuna-chan espero que todo ande bien

-todo anda bien-sonríe

-debo volver, hay unos asuntos en Italia que debo resolver... espero que te acomodes bien, mande toda tu ropa y algunos muebles básicos, quedo todo acomodado y en caso de que me necesites contactarme habla con Dino, no quiero que te rastreen tan fácilmente

-con Dino... entendido

-solo quería ver si te va bien, para ver cómo te llevabas con Tsuna y sus guardianes pero veo que todo va de maravilla... te dejo mi ahijada a tu cuidado Tsuna, pero controla más a tus guardianes-sonríe amablemente

Esperaron que se fuera, el jefe se sentó un momento mientras el peliplata le servía café, la chica estaba nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro. El peliplata le contó la situación y la cara de la chica se comenzó a poner cada vez más roja

-¡el Nono! ¡Fue incómodo! no solo me matara ¡me congelara! O peor... ¡me desterrara de la familia!

-calma-suspira- él dijo que no importaba ¿de acuerdo?

-sabía que esto del corazón no existía-¡estoy cansada, adolorida, sucia y estúpida!

-Kizuna-chan no eres ninguna de esas cosas

-Decimo Vongola-dijo sentándose en el suelo reverenciando- no puedes desterrarme, te lo ruego

-n-no te desterrare, tienes que levantarte

-vamos levántate-dijo tomándole de las hombros- ve a darte una ducha y luego te iré a dejar al parque ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien...

Se abrazaba los brazos temblando, caminando temerosa hasta cerrar la puerta. El peliplata se sentó dudoso, observando la puerta cada minuto a ver si la chica aparecía de nuevo, intranquilo mientras jugaba con sus dedos en la mesa a la mirada tranquila del Décimo que debía su café.

-saldrá con Yamamoto-dijo él luego de su último sorbo

-lo sé, pero me pidió que la fuera a buscar a las 5 de la tarde

-estabas sobre ella...

-estábamos jugando, es decir-se sonroja- ella no... Y bueno

-tranquilo-sonríe-me alegro por ti, de verdad el Gokudera-kun del futuro tenía razón

-creo que... sin pensar en el futuro creo que aun así me atraería, es una mujer extraña pero... en un buen sentido... es un poco divertido

Pronto ambos bajaron a ver si seguía con aquella aura inquieta, salió con un suéter blanquecino y unos pantalones negros. El castaño se acercó a ella y le tomó del hombro sonriéndole para tranquilizarla, ella devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa para dejarle más tranquilo.

La chica tomo su abrigo y salió con los dos hombres, se separaron en la entrada de los departamentos del castaño y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el parque. La mujer miraba intrigada todo el lugar, a pesar del frío que sentía miraba hacia todos lados maravillada. A la entrada del parque el peliplata le detuvo y la miró, se quitó la bufanda y la puso alrededor del cuello de la mujer, rozando suavemente su rostro con la pinta de sus dedos.

-¿Hayato?

-aún no te acostumbras al frío de Japón, es más frío que Italia pero pronto te acostumbraras a esto así que no te resfríes

-entendido... puedo preguntarte algo... ¿qué es eso... del Gokudera de 10 años?

-no escuches conversaciones ajenas...-suspira- la vaca estúpida me dio con la bazooka de los 10 años y...cuando fui al futuro estabas ahí y mi yo del futuro le pidió al Décimo que nos lleváramos bien... cuando estaba en el futuro, estaba en mi boda... y tú eras la novia-dijo sonrojado

-¿Hayato del futuro?... si tú del futuro lo dice... quizás no debamos alejarnos... no creo en el destino y esas cosas, pero ahora que lo dices suena agradable-sonríe- ya me voy- ten cuidado al regreso ¿de acuerdo?

No dejo que le respondiera porque se fue corriendo, cuando se alejó a una distancia se despidió con la mano sonriendo hasta seguir el camino y desaparecer, bufo molesto y se fue del lugar.

Los demás miembros de la familia Vongola preparaban las cosas en el departamento de la chica. Todos sus muebles era simple pero con un estilo más occidental que oriental, algo más cómodo para ella. El peliplata se acercó a una fotografía que había en un estante, donde aparecía el Décimo, el Noveno y ella, ambos sentados en las piernas del mayor con cara sonrientes y tomados de la mano, antes la mujer tenía el cabello largo y parecía muy femenina, dejó la fotografía donde estaba para encontrarse con la mirada seria de la peli castaña molesta

-¿esa mujer es tu novia, la mujer de la que habla Tsuna-san?

-podría serlo ¿porque?

-Gokudera-san debe ser el esposo de Haru desu

-¡¿qué maldiciones hablas mujer?!

-¡Haru no se rendirá!... a pesar de que sea una mafiosa, Haru no perderá

-mírala-toma la fotografía y la apunta- es encantadora

-¡no me importa!

-entonces vete, le pones un dedo encima y ella te acabara

-¡hahi!-dijo asustada

Pronto se escuchó la risa de la mujer subiendo por la escalera acompañado de la risa inocente del guardián de la lluvia, entraron y todos gritaron sorpresa a lo que la mujer reacción nerviosa pero pronto se relajó comenzó a reír melodiosamente. Se sentaron todos emocionados para empezar a comer y divertirse, llevando presentes y cosas así. La mujer miraba extrañada algunos regalos, no sabía cómo ocuparlo y mucho menos saber lo que eran pero todos amablemente le explicaban que eran aquellos presentes

Comieron todos animados escuchando todas las historias de las diferentes aventuras de la familia Vongola hasta que se escuchó un fuerte ruido de la puerta y una carta se deslizó por debajo de esta, la mujer se acercó y la miró meticulosamente para ver si era peligrosa, cuando estuvo revisada se la entregó al castaño

-familia Belletti

-es para un reto mañana en la escuela

-así también hacen que Hibari vaya-dijo el peliplata- van en serio

-vamos Sawada ¡al extremo!

-¡déjeme ir también, Decimo!-dijo la ojinaranja

-estás loca mujer-dijo el peliplata agarrándola de los hombros- vas morir ahí

-no... -le apartó- ¡Décimo déjeme ir por favor!

-confío en que lo harás bien Kizuna-chan

-Décimo es solo una niña

La mujer le dio una bofetada resonando en todos lados, los invitados se quedaron sorprendidos y en silencio se retiraron dejando a los dos solos, ella iba a golpearle de nuevo torpemente con los ojos llorosos pero él le sujetó. La mujer se lanzó al suelo y él le siguió sentándose frente a ella, cerró los suyos para tomar su mano ya que ver sus ojos le haría sentir culpable

-déjame -trato de soltarse pero no pudo

-eres diferente, Chrome Dokuro solo lo hace por Mukuro... eso es corazón... ¿por qué irías tu mañana?

-por qué no dejare que nadie muera, ningún guardián ni menos el Décimo Vongola

-si vas a pelear con tu corazón mañana, te permitiré hacerlo pero cuidaré tu espalda

-no necesito que me cubras la espalda... protege al jefe, ese es tu trabajo... en caso de cualquier cosa... Hayato

-¿cómo fue con el idiota?

-bueno... comimos sushi y estuvimos charlando, el me tomo la mano pero... no sé, se sentía algo raro, como si no fuera cómodo

-¿y... Como se siente... cuando yo lo hago?

\- cálido... agradable, como si estuviera correcto... Takeshi es agradable pero... no se siente como cuando es contigo es un poco extraño-sonríe

La chica lavo los platos mientras él bebía un poco de leche para entrar en calor, luego la chica se cambió por su pijama, se hizo un bollo y comenzó a estirarse un poco mientras el otro leía tranquilo

-puedes ir a buscar un pijama si quieres

-iré en un segundo...estoy leyendo

-¿a veces extrañas Italia?-pregunto de la nada-digo... los campos verdes, el cielo azul...el aroma de los olivos y de los limones... todo es completamente diferente aquí

-si es cierto pero una vez al año vamos a ver los cerezos en el parque, es una vista que solo puede verse en Japón

-el atardecer... pareciera ser más brillante en Italia...quizás es porque es invierno

-es difícil ver el color del atardecer cuando tus ojos son de ese color

-vamos-sonríe- mis ojos son como calabazas

-tienes una matiz más clara en la orilla y en el centro un color más rojizo, típico del Segundo Vongola

-tienes razón... Hayato-deja el último plato limpio en la rejilla- nunca me sentí tan temerosa de la batalla

-oye-se levanta-cuando algo realmente te importa en tu corazón, tienes que protegerlo con tu vida- la tomo de los hombros y se apoya en la nuca de ella con su frente- la vida es algo que luego de que algo realmente te importa se vuelve valiosa, sabes que tu vida es valiosa para alguien por ende se vuelve valiosa para ti... tener miedo es bueno, deja tus pies sobre la realidad. Vivir o morir mañana depende solo de ti, así que espero que estés lista para vivir, porque nadie está listo para verte morir... y nunca lo estaremos ¿quedo claro?

-entendido... haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance-sonríe

Luego al volver de ponerse su pijama la chica estaba con un cuchillo en su dedo y con un certero movimiento le lanzó clavándola en la pared de tal forma que al peliplata no pudo quitarla, ella se acercó y con un suave movimiento la retiró para guardarla, él le entrego el libro y ella se lanzó a la cama emocionada. Una enorme cama para ella, se acomodó en las almohadas y luego suspiro gustosa entre las sábanas. Comenzó a leer concentrada mientras que el peliplata hacia lo mismo a su lado con unas gafas puestas y el cabello en una pequeña colita, rio levemente y metió mano bajo el cobertor, cuando el peliplata lo noto hizo lo mismo para entrelazarse con la de ella

A pesar de que las luces se habían apagado hace ya un rato, sus manos seguían unidas, ninguno podía dormir así que en silencio se acercó con cuidado y la escondió en su pecho, ella posó delicadamente sus manos sobre el pecho de él, escuchando su latido acelerado mientras él la tomaba por la espalda y con su mano entrelazando sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos tratando de evitar el sonrojo que aparecía en el níveo rostro del peliplata.

A la mañana siguiente la pelinegra se deslizó suavemente para levantarse con un sigiloso movimiento para no despertar al guardián. Comenzó a cortar un poco de fruta para el desayuno, prepararle un poco de café y unos pancakes, de repente sintió unas manos en su cadera, sonrió para sí misma y suspiro

-se supone que esperarías durmiendo

-debiste despertarme

-lo sé... es solo que parecías cómodo ¿debía cometer el pecado de despertarte?

-de acuerdo...-suspira-¿qué haces de desayuno?

-café, fruta, un poco de pan... nada especial

-estará bien, eres buena... solo eres demasiado exigente contigo misma

-gracias... a las 10 en la escuela, recibí un mensaje de Takeshi y bueno...debemos prepararnos

-nos alimentamos bien... estaremos tranquilos y todo irá bien ¿entendido?

-entendido

Pronto se sentaron a comer aunque ella no le había gustado para nada él se comía todo complacido. De la nada sonó la puerta, era el décimo y el guardián de la lluvia buscando al peliplata, quien tomaba desayuno tranquilo, la chica les invito a comer y ellos aceptaron

-¿te sientes lista para esto?-pregunto el pelinegro

-es la primera vez que estoy tan nerviosa pero es emocionante y sé que ira bien... estoy segura que si...

-el próximo año debemos ir a la universidad-suspira el Décimo tratando de cambiar el tema- deberíamos poder seguir relajándonos, esto lo hace más duro... mamá hablaba de eso en la mañana

-tu no... Tsuna, deberías irte cuando termines la preparatoria, Italia tiene buenas universidades además podrás adaptarte al ambiente... lo amaras

-¿irme a Italia?

-si te vas... seguramente la mayoría vaya con usted, son grandes posibilidades que deberías tomar en cuenta... al final de este año me iré-mira su teléfono- con su permiso... debo hacer una llamada terriblemente molesta

Todos quedaron en duda excepto el peliplata que comía tranquilamente pensando en la posibilidad de volver a casa pesar de que aún no estaba claro, a pesar de que estaba estudiando él nunca intentó ser algo en especial, aparte de ser la mano derecha, según futta sería bueno cuidando niños pero realmente sería extraño, él toda su vida quiso ser mafioso. Observó a los demás un momento, Yamamoto sería bueno cuidando niños, pero su jefe... a pesar de sus defectos sería bueno en lo que quisiera o almeno si lo intenta lo sería

-¿y tú qué harías, si Tsuna no se va?-preguntó el pelinegro a la mujer cuando regreso

-yo... seré relacionadora internacional, ya he tenido práctica con el primer ministro francés y el presidente de Italia

-¡¿p-p-presidente?!-preguntó sorprendido el castaño

-oh, personas muy agradables, con mucho poder pero hombres con poder así no me interesan, no siempre era seria en casa, tuve que aprender a cómo actuar como una dama en frente de los demás, tenía un código de comportamiento, sé que les agradaras Tsuna...

Pronto llegó la noche y todos estaban preparándose, la mujer estaba apartada con unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta blanquecina suelta, traía una bolsa que dejó en el suelo y comenzó a buscar sus cosas, una espada y una pistola bien puestas en un arnés en su cintura. El rubio llego y se fue inmediatamente a saludarle pero la chica le disparó por suerte él alcanzó a esquivarlo, la mujer se acercó a todos y comenzó a observar detenidamente

-son muchos-sonríe levemente- unos 100... El jefe está en la azotea, lo mejor es que te adelantes con los demás Tsuna, sé que Hibari irá directamente hasta ese lugar cuando llegue, según he hablado con Dino y con Hayato, es mejor que Yamamoto y Chrome te acompañen-dijo poniéndose su auricular, estaré en la señal en cualquier cosa que necesite

-Tsuna... confía en ella, no es su primer ataque, ella misma ha planeado ataques conmigo, te prometo que funcionara

-no tenías que decirlo yo confió en ella Dino-san

-Gokudera y Sasagawa se quedaran abajo impidiendo la entrada al edificio junto a mí, en caso de emergencia subiré yo con lambo, pero mientras que se quede con Dino, si cambia con su futuro sería de mucha ayuda... Hibari aparecerá tarde o temprano, eso es todo

-¡vamos!

-¡ah!

Eran yakuzas poco entrenados, fue fácil para todos pero las habilidades de la chica salieron a relucir, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una puntería exacta y su hoja de la espada se movía como una extensión de cuerpo, aquel balance que solo se podía lograr con años de entrenamiento

El peliplata llamó a la mujer para que subiera a ver al Décimo, rápidamente se metió al edificio y comenzó a subir a prisa por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea donde ya casi no había nadie en pie, suspiro tranquila con el jefe derrotado y todos a salvo. Los demás se acercaron a ella pero vio como el jefe mafiosos se acercaba a al Décimo, debía cubrir su espalda ella misma así que corrió y detuvo la bala con su brazo, sacó rápidamente su pistola le disparó en los brazos y bajó el estómago

-¡Kizuna-chan!-se acercó alarmado

-¿estás bien Tsuna?-preguntó ella cubriéndose la herida

-tienes una bala en el brazo-dijo nervioso sin saber qué hacer

-oh, Romario solo tardara unos minutos en sacarla no es nada-dijo sonriendo emocionada-¿está bien?- el asiente apenado pero la mujer sonrió tranquilizarlo-esto no es nada, si el Décimo Vongola está bien, me alegra que este bien-dice entre lágrimas- algo le pasa a mis ojos

-estas llorando- dijo el pelinegro acariciándole la cabeza- estas contenta porque todo ha salido bien, ya no tienes que preocuparte más

La chica se afirmó el brazo y salto del edificio hacia abajo cayendo con tanta gracia que le hacía parecer un ángel, se acercó a los dos guardianes preocupada pero ellos solo estaban el suelo descansando, apenas el guardián la vio se levantó nervioso y le agarró el brazo apretando para llevarle al equipo médico que estaba en un salón. Cada segundo se volvió lento cuando la agarraron y cerraron aquel salón para comenzar a quitarle la bala, todos esperaban ansiosos a la mujer mientras el peliplata se apoyó tratando de estar tranquilo

Luego de un par de horas termino todo, su brazo vendado y con una cinta recorriendo su cuello para mantenerlo en su lugar, la bala solo rozo su hueso pero pronto sanará además de uno que otro corte que fueron cubiertos por parches. Camino un poco endeble a casa junto al peliplata que la resguardaba, cuando ya hubieron llegado ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de la pelinegra por un prolongado lapso

-te duele mucho ¿quieres que me quede?

\- sería abusar de tu ayuda

-me quedaré y te ayudare en lo que sea... es mi trabajo

-de ser yo la jefa... ¿hubieras sido mi mano derecha?...

-relájate ahora ¿quieres darte un baño?

-¿cómo me daría un baño?

-cubriré tus vendas y listo... algo se me ocurrirá, tienes que terminar de leer el libro, hay un mito extraño que tienes que leer

-¿un mito extraño?

-bueno... es que en tu dedo pequeño-apunta su meñique- tiene un hilo rojo

-¿hilo rojo?... no hay nada

-es invisible a simple vista... está atado con otra persona que nunca se romperá el hilo sin importar el tiempo

-¿crees en eso?-ríe levemente- qué tan lejos podrían estar atados

-si nos casamos quizás solo esté aquí-dijo sonrojado

-si nos casamos-dice riendo levemente- quiero un vestido hermoso

-oh, lo tendrá

-no debes verlo ni imaginarlo, ahora tendré que pensar en otro-sonríe- suena tan tonto e irreal y a la vez estoy convencida de que sucederá, es esas cosas del corazón, mi intuición me dice que ocurrirá... aunque no sabemos qué pasará entremedio

-hum

-oh-suspira y mira su teléfono- sinceramente... quiero que me acompañes hoy pero creo que deberías ir directamente a tu departamento porque tengo una horrible visita

-¿quién es?

-ah... Nadie que no pueda controlar con un brazo pero mejor ve a casa, si grito vienes corriendo a verme

-pasare por ti en la mañana... ten cuidado

-que duermas bien-dijo sonriendo- buenas noches


	3. Chapter 3

El grito clásico de Superbi Squalo resonó por el edificio, la chica le dio un golpe que se escuchó claramente desde el departamento del peliplata. El Varia luego de aquello no pudo escuchar nada, solo sentir los pasos enojados de la mujer y los golpes que le daban cada uno de vez en cuando, mientras tanto el peliplata escuchaba con una taza de café los gritos imposible de detener pero aguardo a que ella le llamara en especial a él, sin ningún resultado

-salmón idiota, quiero ducharme

-te quebraras lo que te queda de brazo, no puedes hacerlo sola

-el Nono te mando-suspira- Dino le dijo

-si... me contó del asalto que paso hoy, idiota mujer fuiste la única herida... vine a ver cómo te fue y este es el resultado

-así es, Squalo... creo que lo que sientes cuando proteges al jefe-sonríe- siento esa emoción de hacer lo correcto

-debes darte un baño... te ayudare

-estás loco... me veras desnuda

-antes no eras tan vergonzosa... como si antes nunca lo hubiera hecho, cállate de una vez y metete al baño

Después de un incómodo momento para la chica, ella le dio unos bocadillos y le sirvió jugo dificultosamente, se sentó frente a él y bostezando de vez en cuando cubriendo la boca delicadamente, el suspiro cansado y le apuntó con su dedo regañando constantemente por su forma de actuar. Luego de que todo aquello terminó ambos se levantaron y le acompañó hasta la puerta, él se acercó a ella y le mordió el labio rudamente, pero ella fue y le mordió aún más sacándole sangre, sonriendo despiadadamente mientras el hilito de sangre corría por la comisura de su labio. Se alejó rápido secándose la sangre, algo que él no se permitía era golpearla, no por ser mujer sino porque Xanxus le prohibió tocar, de hecho esa misma mordida si su jefe la hubiera visto le hubiera costado su vida.

-¡escúchame basura! ¡Si, tu estúpido guardián de la tormenta! ¡Si le vuelven a romper un hueso yo te romperé dos!-dijo apuntando al pasillo de arriba

-oh Superbi Squalo-dijo asomándose por la barandilla- ¡porque no te devuelves con tu tropa de idiotas!

Pronto se fue y la chica le dio una patada torpe en la puerta, el peliplata bajo y la guio hasta la cama, ella suspiro y le contó lo sucedido, provocando celos del peliplata amenazando al Varia a viva voz, la oji naranja le pidió que se callara antes de acostarse. La abrazo por la espalda ya que tenía miedo de tocarle el brazo.

-no es tu culpa

-si lo es... esta herida se hubiera evitado si fuera más rápido

-la rapidez no es algo que aprendas, está en la estructura de tu cuerpo un asesino- aprieta su mano - tu trabajo es cuidar la cabeza, Hayato

A la mañana siguiente, el peliplata tomó con cuidado la prenda íntima que ella debía ponerse, la miró de reojo, una prenda blanca con encaje negro perfecto para ella, trató de no mirar su anatomía mientras él le abrochaba la parte de atrás, luego la blusa que debía abotonar casi sin mirarla, el más leve roce le hacía sonrojar, luego la falda abrochándole por el costado. Le puso las calcetas hasta la mitad del muslo y los zapatos, luego le sirvió cereal con leche junto con jugo. Miraron la hora y comenzaron a correr a la escuela. La ayudó a acomodarse su cabestrillo a la mirada de todas las demás estudiantes que murmuraban enfurecidas debido a que la mujer italiana que ganaba los cuidados del peliplata, unos mimos tan cuidadosos y cariñosos que hacía parecer al peliplata un gatito ronroneando a su dueña

-creo que es mejor así, descansar quizás me haga bien ¿no crees?

-descansaras las dos semanas necesarias

-¡¿dos semanas?! -se levanta molesta- E 'stato stupido da parte mia lasciare che proiettile venuto me stupido! (fue estúpido de mi parte dejar que esa bala me llegase ¡estúpido!)

-si lascia che il tuo cuore ti guida, questo è quello che volevo il decimo... più fascio tutto salvato, io ti devo un (dejaste que tu corazón te guiará, qué es lo que quería el Décimo... además de todo lo has salvado, te debo una)

-siempre eres tan dulce- le sujeta del rostro con su mano libre- ognuno sta ascoltando la nostra conversazione come se fosse qualcosa di estraneo, ignaro che parlano la lingua del romanticismo (cada uno está escuchando nuestra conversación como si fuera algo ajeno, sin darse cuenta de que habla el idioma de romance)

-non ascoltare, sono idioti (no hagas caso, son idiotas)-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿están bien? ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Kizuna-chan?

-¿qué pasa?-le miró ella

-están... un poco intensos

La chica observó la situación para notar que estaban demasiado cerca así que le empujó asustada con la respiración agitada y sonrojada, se levantó para salir corriendo a la azotea y el pelinegro al siguió diciendo que no había problema tranquilamente a los demás, no era el problema que saliera pero la clase comenzaba y si Hibari los encontraba estarían en problemas. El peliplata estaba nervioso, miro la pizarra y todo parecía demasiado fácil como para concentrarse hasta que finalmente lo escucho, el grito de la chica. Se levantó y salió corriendo sin escuchar a nadie, el jefe Vongola también lo siguió a pesar de la reprimenda que recibirán, subieron a la azotea, se podía ver claramente una magulladura en la cara de Hibari y la chica sonriendo descaradamente mientras el pelinegro estaba en guardia con su espada

-sale de aquí herbívoro-apunto al peliplata

-detente Hibari

-es un desacato a las reglas estar fuera del horario de clases, esta mujer debe ser castigada

-que rudo-sonríe-Hayato, Tsuna, deben volver, no se metan en problemas

-no te dejaremos sola

-oh... solo me estoy defendiendo

-él te quebrara el otro brazo ¡corre!

Finalmente llegó el director y castigo a todos después de clases excepto a Hibari, los cuatros estaban sentados con la cabeza pegada en el escritorio, finalmente la chica se lanzó hacia atrás y puso sus piernas sobre el escritorio

-lo lamento

-no es tu culpa

-Décimo si es su culpa-dijo el peliplata- pero ella lo siente...

-no es primera vez que nos quedamos así y tampoco la última-sonrió el pelinegro- no pasa nada, luego iremos a comer sushi y nos olvidaremos de esto

-de verdad lo lamento-dijo riendo- lo lamento pero nunca estuve en esta situación ¿de verdad esto es un castigo?

-¿cómo eran tus castigos, Kizuna-chan?

-entrenar horas extras, en el frío o en la lluvia... pero en la familia Vongola, la mirada decepcionada de Nono era el peor castigo, yo misma me castigaba entrenando varios días sin parar... esto parece un descanso

-tuviste una vida dura, Kizuna-chan, lo lamento-dijo el castaño

-oh... no lo lamente-sonríe- no hubiera conocido a ninguno de ustedes de no ser por eso... no me rendiré hasta que vayas a Italia, no importa los huesos que me rompa-sonríe

-aún no se si irme

-pero lo considera como una opción eso es suficiente, al menos ve a conocer el dominio de la familia Vongola... es hermoso, les encantara

Pronto llegó la hora de irse, la chica resbaló y se cayó sobre su brazo a lo que solo reacciono refunfuñando adolorida. El pelinegro le tomó con cuidado y la alzó como si fuera un simple papel, ella le quedo mirando extrañada como si fuera extraño, él era más alto y su sonrisa era de confianza, lo que hizo que se tranquilizara enseguida

-yo la cargare-dijo autoritario el peliplata

-no hay problema-sonríe- no es pesada... de hecho es muy delgada

-¿qué tiene de malo?... ahora no que mi estúpido brazo está roto... no puedo hacer nada

-non è stupido, è coraggioso (no es estúpido, es valiente)-habló el peliplata observando a la ojinaranja

-Hayato, si suona come una romantica (Hayato, hablas como un romántico)-sonríe

-es muy extraño cuando hablan italiano-dijo el castaño- es como si hablaran en privado

-si aprendieras entenderías, yo sé nueve idiomas aunque Varia solo demanda siete... dovrebbe essere un peccato per parlare in questo modo (debería ser un pecado hablar de esta forma)

-Mi piace il romanticismo anche se non si sapeva che era il cuore... ora il tuo cuore è avido di più (te gusta el romance a pesar de que no sabías que era el corazón... ahora tu corazón está ansioso por más)

-¿qué te dijo?-pregunto el pelinegro

-no puedo decirlo-sonríe

-tendré que aprender italiano para saber qué hablas tanto con Gokudera

-hablamos lo idiota que eres-dijo el peliplata

-no es cierto-dice riendo-nada importante

-sé que no es cierto... es demasiado íntimo para solo ser cosas triviales-dijo el castaño

-¡Décimo!-dijo sonrojado

-tu intuición es más desarrollada que la mia pero no hay que tener una buena intuición para notar que no le quita los ojos encima a Sasagawa Kyoko-sonrió - es una mujer agradable y Chrome también lo es, aunque no se llevarme muy bien con las chicas

-eres demasiado macho-dijo peliplata

-es que las mujeres son tan extrañas... ¿no creen?... a veces solo piensan en cosas triviales sin sentido-dijo la mujer

-me parece tierno de las mujeres que sin importar la situación se preocupen de tan mínimos detalles-dijo el pelinegro- las mujeres son una cosa maravillosa

Llegaron al restaurant y la chica se presentó, pidiéndole que le perdonara por el castigo y la llegada tarde de su hijo, el padre del pelinegro le dijo que no importaba y que solo se sentara a comer

-Takeshi fue muy amable de cubrirme la espalda y su técnica es muy buena... seguramente usted le enseñó

-así es, al menos las aplica para el bien para protegerte

-ha sido increíble, debe estar orgulloso de su hijo

-si tan solo escogiera una carrera para la universidad

-quizás no es un genio en clases pero toma la iniciativa rápidamente esa es una virtud... será bueno en lo que quiera hacer

-espero que una buena chica lo ponga en el camino correcto, una como tu

-¡papá!-dijo sonrojado- ella no es mi novia

-solo somos amigos-sonríe inocentemente

-oh pero qué esperas Takeshi, es una buena chica-dijo golpeándose la espalda-seguramente ya ha atrapado a más de uno

El peliplata solo bufo molesto, tomo su bolso y dejó un poco de dinero antes de irse, la chica ojinaranja se disculpó e hizo lo mismo, le siguió un tiempo gritando su nombre hasta que el camino más lento para que la alcanzara

-¿estás enojado?

-no... Sólo me sentí incómodo, además estoy aburrido del sushi

-bueno vámonos, quiero darme un largo baño

-¿ayer cómo te las arreglaste?

-ah ... Squalo me asistió- murmuró molesta- no es como que... desde que pasamos tiempo junto tu y yo ahora me da vergüenza, Squalo y yo teníamos mucha confianza y de la nada se cortó... como si fuera un extraño

-él te vio...

-sí pero no es como si antes no hubiera pasado el me conoce... pero no sé-se cubre la cara con la mano no herida- estoy fuera de control... es terrible

-creo que tienes un severo caso de locura-le sujeta la mano entrelazando con la suya- pero no importa...

-¿qué hago?-le afirma fuertemente-¿qué debería hacer?

-dejar que tu corazón fluya...

-si el Décimo se queda, también me quedaré... ahora sirvo al Décimo y a nadie más... eso es lo único que sé con certeza... odio esto jamás estuve más confundida en mi vida

-todo irá bien... confía en mi

-ah... de acuerdo-suspira

La chica se acostó en su cama de lado, tratando de no pensar cosa que se le hacía imposible, el peliplata estaba en la cocina preparando algo, no sabía con exactitud que era. La pelinegra trato de quitarse el uniforme, primero el suéter, dificultosamente con mucho dolor. La corbata de un solo tirón se calló y así comenzó con cuidado a desabotonar un botón a uno hasta llegar a su pecho, solo dos botones logro sola, así que lo dejo así, el peliplata apareció con dos tazas con un líquido marrón con unos pequeños malvaviscos flotando

-chocolate caliente-dijo ella al olerlo

-te ayudará a despejarte

-no te pareces... en nada a él

-¿a quién?

-a Bel... más de una vez se metía a mi habitación a solo... no sé si se podía llamarlo charlar... tiene una forma particular de ser igual que tu pero no de la misma manera... aunque suene extraño Varia tiene una forma particular de ser una familia, Xanxus es un gruñón padre, a pesar de todo los cuida a su retorcida y extraña forma, Lussuria trata de ser una madre y Squalo es como mi hermano mayor... tengo un gran cariño por el

-¿te gusta?

-no me gusta-dice riendo- quiero mucho a Squalo pero... no jamás

-¿entonces Yamamoto?-pregunto algo serio

-Takeshi...es muy amable y todo, pero no creo que vaya bien algo así-sonríe-podemos relajarnos un poco, estoy molida… literalmente

La chica se recostó acomodándose en los almohadones, bebiendo tranquilamente mientras él leía, la chica solo suspiraba y se mecía de un lado a otro tratando de ordenar su cabeza, pero nada, suspiro y dejó la taza a un lado tratando de acomodarse

-¿vas a darte un baño?

-deberá tomarlo mañana, me despertaré temprano y lo haré tranquilamente

-despiértame para ayudarme

-no me veras desnuda... ¿entendido?

-hoy te vi desnuda

-sí pero luego estábamos hablando italiano en clases y fue extraño... ¡voy a dormir!-se da media vuelta escondiéndose

-oye-se acerca a ella y le susurra- ben sonno e sogni d'oro (duerme bien y dulces sueños)

-te matare... tan horrible que quedará en la historia-dijo escondiendo su sonrojo

-pronto será navidad ¿deseas algo en especial?

-sacarme esta estúpida venda

-es lo mismo que falta para navidad, un día antes te lo quitara

\- recuerdo que siempre ando en misiones o algo así, la única navidad que estuve con alguien fue en Varia, aplastándole la cabeza a Squalo en el puré de patatas porque sin notarlo Bel me colgó un muérdago y todos le dijeron que debía besarme... como yo no sabía él lo hizo de sorpresa y yo... solo reaccione

-aquí pasaremos la navidad todos juntos

-si... suena divertido

Comenzaron a pasar los días mientras ella se recuperaba y todo empezó a volverse rutina, ella se levantaba temprano y él venía a ayudarle a vestirse, escuela y luego salir con sus amigos, la cena junto al guardián y después leer sobre la cama hasta la hora de despedirse. Estaban juntos todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando le habla en un fluido italiana generando un ambiente íntimo en los dos sin importar el lugar donde se encontrarán, avergonzando completamente. Era veintitrés de diciembre la chica aguardaba en la sala de espera de un hospital junto al peliplata que leía atentamente

-le envió un regalo a Bel ayer... era su cumpleaños

-¿qué le enviaste?

-un peluche de sushi... ya que no puedo enviarle sushi-dijo riendo-también una grulla de papel... Basil me enseñó a hacerlo entonces siempre le doy una a todos, le envió una roja que cuelga sobre la cama

-te llego una caja ayer

-era un vestido de navidad que el nono me envió, habló con el Décimo de la fiesta y le pareció indicado-sonríe- extraño mucho al Nono...

-lo sé... es casi tu padre... pero ya eres una adulta

-estoy bien... te tengo a ti después de todo-sonríe emocionada-gracias a ti me siento en casa

Pronto la chica estaba con su brazo como nuevo, el peliplata la llevo al bosque para que practicara un poco. Comenzó a lanzarle dinamitas simples para que ella, iba cortando con su espada las mechas con mucha velocidad pero una le sobrepasó, comenzó a caer lentamente sobre ella, estaba por explotar y apenas la tocó con su espada por la parte inferior esta callo congelada al suelo, justo estaba comenzando a explotar se podía ver como la pólvora comenzaban a desperdigarse

-solo los sangre Vongola saben hacer esto...he escuchado a Secondo diciéndome que sea más fuerte, que sea capaz de cuidar la sangre Vongola... el me enseño esto

-es increíble... al jefe le costó entenderlo... aparte de él nunca lo vi

-ni siquiera el Nono lo sabe, solo es para una extrema emergencia, así que es mejor que nadie sepa de esto

-tu brazo está bien

-está un poco perezoso pero pronto volverá, fue un buen entrenamiento...-dijo guardando sus cosas- iré a comprar unos regalos que me faltaron... ¿quieres que compre la cena?

-no... Iremos a comer ramen

-ok

-quieres que te escolten

-¿escoltarme?... mejor compremos los regalos juntos, se te está acabando el dinero-sonríe- tú me dirás que comprar y yo me encargare-sonríe- tú serás el que cargue las bolsas

-no sería justo-

-vamos vamos-sonríe maliciosa-Non sapevo che stavi tali uomini lasciano le donne quando nesesitan (no sabía que eras de los hombres que dejan cuando los necesitan - se acerca y le susurra en el oído)- Ho davvero nesesito vostro aiuto, Hayato (realmente necesito tu ayuda, Hayato)

Quedo convencido completamente, la chica no era de las que disfrutaba comprar pero la compañía del peliplata le hacía sentir mucho mejor, comprando regalos para todos los que asistieron, tomó su mano para guiarle en la multitud. Luego de comprar los regalos él le tiro hasta una tienda de ramen, un pequeño restaurante antiguo con pocas mesas, la chica comía contenta mientras él le observaba atentamente, miró su teléfono, era el Décimo. Ambos no asistieron a clases así que en la tarde se verían en el departamento de la mujer donde se reunirán, compro varios adornos y cosas por el estilo también ordenó un pastel junto a algunos pastelillos para comer

-¡Décimo!-dijo el peliplata-perdone la tardanza

-no importa-sonríe-¿cómo se siente tu brazo?

-¡fuerte y listo para defender su espalda!-dijo emocionada- no hay problema

-¿y todas esas bolsas?-pregunto el castaño

-son para mañana ¡estoy emocionada! ... incluso el Nono se emocionó por la fiesta... jamás fui a una en que no fuera en encubierto

La chica les sirvió a te a todos una taza de té con su mano un poco temblorosa, cuando le sirvió al peliplata le sujetó la mano y le miró una fea cicatriz, aún no se recuperaba del todo y a pesar de que su hueso se había recuperado, tenía una herida en el músculo y en su nervio

-es solo un temblor pequeño, pronto todo irá bien-sonríe-vamos estemos felices

-la navidad no es lo mismo en Italia que aquí

-¿a no?-dijo la chica confundida

-aquí es más comercial y los amigos la pasan bien-dijo el pelinegro

-en Italia es más meticuloso, cena y tradiciones-explicó el peliplata

-oh... bueno yo no sé mucho de la navidad

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el castaño- será una buena navidad entonces-sonríe-será perfecto

-¡gracias a todos!

-¡voi!... ¡por qué no abres la maldita puerta!-se escuchó desde afuera

-tsk...Hayato sujétame

Pero reaccionó tarde, la mujer dio unos pasos rápidos y abrió la puerta saltando sobre él, golpeándolo fuertemente para caer sobre él, agarrándolo de la chaqueta. El comandante Varia tenía en su mano un pescado que estaba tan fresco que en cualquier momento prometía moverse

-¡Squalo!-dijo la pelinegra enojada

-ese fue tu brazo malo... tu musculo aún no está sano... no te preocupes te traje una pomada de Lussuria

-ese pervertido... -mira las maletas-¿vas a quedarte?

-no... los demás quisieron enviar unos presentes

-¡Squalo! al fin llegas-dijo el pelinegro al verle

-basuras...

-¡tú sabias que iba a venir!-observó enojada al pelinegro antes de chocar su frente con el comandante- te mataré si arruinas las cosas

-cálmate-le sujeta el hombro-vamos adentro

La chica se levantó y suspiró cansada, le pidió a todos que le dejara solo con Squalo para charlar prometiendo que no haría nada. Todos se retiraron, el último fue el peliplata que le dio una fugaz mirada para indicarle que estaría atento a todo. La chica le sirvió café al Varia que le observaba caminando cansada además de que se vestía muy femenina a pesar de ya no estar tan encubierto

-¿desde cuándo te vistes así?

-¿así como?

-como una... mujer

-soy una mujer-suspira

-no eras así, no me gusta mascota... el Nono me envió para ver la herida de tu brazo pero no va tan bien

Él se acercó a ella y levantó la camiseta por su brazo dejando ver su herida, tomó la pequeña frasco y le aplico un poco de la pomada con un relajante efecto inmediato y un leve olor a albahaca

-extraño Italia Squalo

-lo sé... ¿quieres ver tu regalos?

-Squalo...

-¿qué quieres?

-¿somos... amigos?

-¡voi! ¿De qué basura estás hablando?-dijo enojado

-no se... ¿qué tiene esto?

-es muy relajante pero sanará rápido-suspira- no sé qué diablos hizo Lussuria con esto

-Lussuria siempre quiso que estuviéramos juntos... ¿por qué?

No contestó, la observo un momento antes de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama. La mujer parecía cansada y algo confundida, la crema tenía un relajante que pronto la piel absorbe y se extiende por su cuerpo rápidamente. La mujer le miró un poco mareada y alargó sus brazos hasta el rostro del comandante que le quedo mirando extrañado ante aquel acto, medito un momento hasta que a la mujer le invadió un extraño recuerdo

Cuando era pequeña y Squalo ya formaba parte de varia cuando tenía unos 15 años, Xanxus tenía 17 y ella solo 7 años. En esos cortos años de vida, la pequeña niña se pasaba corriendo por la mansión Varia. El jefe Varia tenía afecto por la pequeña, a su manera. Era muy común para ella llegar corriendo hasta su oficina y subirse para sentarse en el regazo del jefe en busca de bocadillos, Squalo siempre la observaba intrigado ¿cómo una niñata podía ablandar al Varia? nadie tenía la menor idea

-Xanxus-musito delicadamente la pequeña- ¡Xanxus!

-¿qué quieres?

-cuando crezca-estira los brazos- y sea muy alta, voy casarse con Squalo

-¿con el pedazo de basura?... no te dejare

-¿por qué no quieres, Xanxus? ...Squalo-le mira- ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?

-no hables tonterías niña tonta

-no son tonterías-sonríe- yo sé que en el fondo si quieres-dijo emocionada

-si tan solo fuera más fuerte-suspira- es sólo un inútil-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la niña

-¡Squalo!-le llamó-¡debes ser tan fuerte!-dijo sonriéndole animada- también me volveré muy fuerte -mira a su hermano- Xanxus tienes que enseñarme a disparar, si no jamás poder casarme

La niña se bajó de su regazo para dar pequeños saltos ansiosos insistiendo a su hermanastro. El jefe Varia se levantó molesto, tomó sus armas y comenzar a caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento. La niña le siguió corriendo por el pasillo con su vestidito blanco, el príncipe de cabellos rubios paso junto a ella, riéndose a su singular manera y ella se detuvo junto a el intrigada con el dedo sobre su labio

-¿por qué cubres tus ojos?

-porque soy un príncipe

-no es cierto-dijo riendo

-si lo soy, mira mi corona-dijo apuntando su cabeza-si te ríes de mi te cortaré el estómago

-si tú eres un príncipe-dijo tomando unas plumas rojas de un adorno de centro de mesa en un costado del pasillo y poniéndola en su cabeza- yo también soy princesa, la princesa Varia

La chica se reverencio y se despidió con las plumas aun en su cabeza, sonriendo y siguiendo a su hermano. Desde ese día su hermano guardo aquellas plumas en su cabello para conmemorar el día que su pequeña hermana se volvería un fuerte miembro de la familia Vongola

-Squalo... te dije que nos casaríamos-soltó una leve risa- no lo recordaba

-ah... eso paso hace 10 años

-estas tan horriblemente viejo-sonríe tontamente- dile a Lussuria, que es un maldito bastardo... ya sé lo que intenta, Squalo-le sujeta la mano

-no es nada de eso, mascota-dijo sonrojado-ni siquiera había recordado eso

-jamás tienes una chica contigo

-es porque mi trabajo es peligroso, si hubiera una estúpida mujer como tú, no habría problema

-¿cómo yo?...eres un muy mal mentiroso...Squalo

-cállate

Se acercó a ella un poco nervioso y la besó, no la mordió como solía hacerlo sino que posó sus labios sobre ella delicadamente, la mujer está confundida y su mente se sentía nublada así que no pudo decir nada y tampoco sentía que podía mover sus brazos, el medicamento la tenía tan mareada. De pronto él la mordió y ella le pudo sentirlo más claramente así que mordió de vuelta, pero aquello fue lo último que hizo antes de quedarse dormida

Al despertar dio un salto asustada pero se asustó aún más al ver al ver al comandante Varia en su cama, dio un salto fuera de la cama y miró su brazo, ya no tenía ninguna herida, dio unos golpes al aire y no tenía nada de malo, tomó uno de sus cuchillos y lo lanzó con su brazo que estaba herido y fue un tiro perfecto. Salto sobre el comandante emocionada y le dijo

-¡estoy sana!

-anoche parecías ebria-dijo cubriéndose la cara

-preparare algo muy delicioso ¿qué quieres desayunar?... waffles ¿quieres? ... con jugo de fresas -sonríe emocionada

-solo bájate -dijo al moverse y dejar a la mujer en el suelo- déjame dormir en paz

-ohh que amoroso

La mujer se mecía de un lado a otro cocinando emocionada ya que su brazo estaba sano, ósea podría volver a entrenar tranquilamente pero en ese momento solo estuvo cocinando con cuidado y dedicación. Se escapó un momento y salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba, saludo al peliplata y le extendió el plato con algunos waffles prometiendo verle luego. Volvió rápido y siguió cocinando, el Varia llego llamado por el olor a la cocina donde estaba la chica sirviendo desayuno, comieron en silencio y luego el comandante le entregó los paquetes para que pudiera verlos con calma, aquellos paquetes escasamente envueltos en papel que les mandaron los Varia. Bel le envió una tiara ya que era costumbre de él darle ese tipo de cosas, la observó con cuidado decorada de diamantes en forma de flores, con una tarjeta "del príncipe, a la princesa Varia". De Lussuria le esperaba un vestido rosa pastel de gala un largo y hermoso, la chica sonrió, era para la fiesta que esperaban con ansias todos los años, el carnaval de Venecia. Todos los demás Varia le enviaron algunas cosas como adornos y zapatos para aquella gran fiesta la que la mujer siempre participaba como civil o encubierto. Luego de todas esas cosas brillantes y vistosas, el comandante le extendió una bolsa de regalo, la mujer le miró curiosa antes de abrirla y encontrar un peluche de tiburón, la mujer lo apretujo en sus brazos antes de que el Varia reclamara que fue su compañero quien lo escogió y no el.

La mujer se dedicó a ordenar antes de tomar un relajante baño de tina, al fin por sí misma, se hundió en las cálidas aguas antes de tener un sobresalto, tocó delicadamente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos ¡Squalo la había besado! trato de mantenerse calmada pero se resbaló y volvió a estar sentada en la bañera gracias a una caída ¿acaso ella le había respondido? no, estaba completamente segura que ella no le besaría por sí misma, solo morderle como si tratara de matarle como siempre.

Salió rápido de la ducha se secó como pudo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, unos jeans y una playera a pesar del frío que hacía, corrió hasta arriba y golpeó la puerta casi en un ataque de nervios mientras tenía el cabello mojado pegado a su cara y mojándose la camiseta. El peliplata abrió tranquilo pero al ver a su la mujer quedo en blanco


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Squalo me beso!-

Ella se tapó la boca nerviosa, estaba temblando de frío y de miedo, el peliplata solo suspiro y la llevó dentro de su departamento hasta su habitación donde le secó el cabello y le cubrió con una manta, con cuidado le secó con una toalla su finas hebras negras mientras ella solo se sentía nerviosa. Cuando termino con esa tarea buscó una camisa, le quitó con cuidado y delicadamente su playera para ponerle la del peliplata mientras que la mujer permanecía roja como un tomate. Finalmente, se sentó frente a ella y suspiró largamente, ella le sujetó la mano y le dijo

-¡yo quería decírtelo! ¡No sé porque! ¡e-el me dio un relajante y yo no sabía que lo hacía!... bueno no fue él fue Lussuria, es que el me mando una pomada y mi brazo ya está bien pero no sé qué hacer ¡no entiendo!

-cálmate... no hay problema, no fue tu culpa

-gracias-le abraza fuertemente- tenía miedo que te molestaras

-no estaba en ti, confió en ti

El tomo su rostro tan suavemente que parecía una caricia, ella se sonrojo pero no actuó, estaba hipnotizada por las pozas aguamarinas del peliplata que la observaba. La pelinegra musitó su nombre en un suspiro casi inaudible, él iba a besarla, su cara estaba tan seria a la vez que con sus ojos llenos de ternura, era el momento perfecto hasta que sonó el timbre haciendo a la chica dar un salto y chocar con la frente el, se levantó rápida y corrió hasta la puerta

-¡Tsuna! ¡Takeshi!-sonríe-¡Lambo e I-pin también!

-venimos a ayudarte, antes que lleguen las chicas pero no había nadie así que creímos que estarías aquí

-ah... aun no me he arreglado nada, hace poco Squalo se fue

Subieron hasta el departamento de la chica y comenzaron a ordenar rápidamente, luego poco antes de que llegaran los demás comenzaron a arreglarse, la chica se ducho y miró el vestido que Nono le mando, era de color rojo bermellón con una capa de encaje encima, se puso unos zapatos y se hizo bucles en el cabello antes de mirarse en el espejo, tomó el labial que le dieron cuando llegó a Japón y con la mano temblorosa se aplicó un poco. Se escuchó el toquilo de la puerta principal, la mujer abrió y se quedó sorprendida al ver al peliplata con unos jeans una camisa roja con una corbata suelta, se sacudió el cabello aún mojado y miro el techo, un muérdago colgaba radiante, seguramente su jefe lo había puesto a propósito... quizás no para ellos pero seguramente tenía planeado que se encontrarían en algún momento en ese lugar

-¿qué es lo que miras?-preguntó él algo tosco

-es un muérdago y bueno... cuando dos personas están bajo de él se besan

Entro deprisa y cerró la puerta de golpe, se acercó a ella intimidante y la agarro de la cintura suavemente para acercarla antes de tomar su rostro, ella sostenía su camisa y lentamente posó sus labios sobre ella, cuando estaba a punto de separarse ella le agarró de la camisa y le obligó a seguir en ese aquel roce. Abrió la boca levemente para intensificar, le acarició el rostro y se separaron lentamente para mirarse con la respiración agitada. La oji naranja le volvió a besar abrazándolo por el cuello mientras que la aprisionaba contra un muro agarrando a la mujer de las caderas, se separó de su boca y dio pequeños besos en su cuello, ella arrugó su camisa fuertemente un poco nerviosa. Pero todo se cortó con el sonido de la puerta, él se acercó a la puerta serio dando un bufido enojado mientras ella solo atino a salir corriendo hasta su habitación.

-oh ¡cabeza de pulpo! ¡Tardaron bastante!

-ah... ¡qué te importa cabeza de césped!

-Gokudera-kun, oni-san dejen de pelear... ¿dónde está Kizuna-chan?

-ah... está en el dormitorio aun preparándose

Todos se comenzaron a terminar de preparar las cosas, el castaño le hizo una señal para indicarle que tenía un poco de brillo en los labios, se limpió rápidamente antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta. El jefe Vongola camino hasta la habitación de la mujer, golpeó levemente y entró, la chica estaba tan roja como su vestido tratando de pensar con los ojos bien abierto tratando de ocultar su rostro con sus finas manos

-¿estás bien?

-¡Tsuna!...ah... si -se cubre con una almohada- todo va bien, en un minuto salgo

-vamos- le quita la almohada del rostro y le mira el cuello- tu... tienes un poco morado... el cuello ¿te paso algo?

-y-yo no... Es que yo y... bueno -dijo avergonzada-el muérdago

-¡ha funcionado!

-¡no grites!-dijo cubriéndose los ojos

-vamos solo hay que esconder eso

El Décimo Vongola le cubrió con una bufanda aquellas marcas, una blanca esponjosa suficiente para cubrir su cuello y que no opacara el brillo de la mujer. Volvieron al salón principal con los demás, todos se divertían diciendo una que otra tontería y a pesar de los nervios que sentía trataba de aparentar tranquilidad absoluta pero su tranquilidad no duraría toda la velada

-¿por qué no andas con Gokudera-san?

-Miura... por qué no es mi obligación-sonríe-él puede hacer lo que quiera

-entonces puedo ir con el ¿no?

-hum yo no lo recomendaría

-¿por qué?

-tu no le agradas... sería una pérdida de tiempo-dijo bebiendo de su vaso- sin tratar de decir algo descortés señorita, no creo que le ayude a usted que persiga a Hayato

-eres muy descortés

-lo sé-se reverencia levemente- solo soy sincera... mis más sinceras disculpas

-¡Kizuna!-se acerca a ella y apunta al techo-debes darme un beso-sonríe emocionado

-Takeshi... ¿quieres que te bese?-dijo nerviosa

-no sería mala idea-dijo con una sonrisa

La hizo girar y caer levemente para atraparla entre sus brazos, se acercó a sus labios mientras ella estaba roja y con los ojos muy apretados al igual que sus labios, el solo rio agradablemente y besó la frente de la chica, con cuidado la ayudó a pararse y le pidió que abriera los ojos

-estas muy nerviosas, necesitas relajarte más

-ah... perdóname

-podemos intentarlo luego-dijo buscando en su bolsillo y dándole un pequeño dulce- relájate

-de acuerdo-dijo avergonzada

Repartieron los regalos y luego comenzaron a irse en grupos a casa ya que era tarde por la noche, antes de irse el pelinegro la volvió a poner bajo el muérdago y le robó fugazmente un beso, ella le observó sonrojada y el peliplata le miró con cara enojada pero no lo golpearía para que nadie hablara de ninguno de los dos, así que solo lo maldijo susurrando mientras comenzaba a poner orden en el departamento de la mujer. La pelinegra callo rendida sentada en el sofá, el peliplata le preparo chocolate caliente y se lo dejó frente a ella, esperando que lo tomara. Pero antes de beber cualquier cosa la chica se levantó y corrió a la habitación, metiéndose en su closet sacó una pequeña caja y se volvió a sentar frente de él, en silencio puso la caja y se la acercó, sus miradas se encontraron luego de observar la caja, sonrojado levemente a ambos. El peliplata cortó aquel trance abriendo la caja para encontrar un brazalete de acero oscuro, un negro noche, tal como el pelo de la chica. Le miró intrigado, se veía algo viejo y gastado, pero le había gustado ya que era de la chica

-Hayato-le llamó nerviosa- bueno... esto... lo encontré... bueno... no es mío en realidad... pero creo que deberías tenerlo... era de Ricardo

-estás loca

-¡quédatelo!

-es tuyo

-no... La única herencia que quiero de Ricardo es el poder... y su sabiduría, siento que Daemon creo a este jefe Vongola que no fue Ricardo... él no era malo, su sangre no estaba llena de ira... quizás si los problemas de la primera generación no se hubieran transmitido a la segunda la familia Vongola no sería igual... ¡quiero que tú la tomes!

-tranquila-sonríe levemente antes de ponerse el brazalete-ahora espera

Busco una caja de regalo que mantenía escondida dentro de un armario y la dejó sobre la mesa, la mujer curiosa la abrió con cuidado para observar maravillada que dentro le esperaba, un globo de nieve con el tema de Italia, en la base estaban varios edificios esculpidos y pintados con la bandera de Italia junto con el nombre Roma en un pergamino, dentro de la esfera de cristal estaba el coliseo romano, lo agitó levemente para ver la nieve danzando dentro de la esfera

-es exactamente como se vería-sonríe emocionada

-te ha quedado marcado cierto- se acerca y le quita la bufanda- por eso no salías hasta que entró el Décimo

-ah...-se tapa con la mano- no es nada

-¿duele?

-no mucho, al principio un poco

-perdona

-no importa-sonrió algo nerviosa

-¿estás molesta?

-no diría que molesta

-¿entonces?

-estoy ... con una sensación extraña, como si algo molesta a mi vientre y mi estómago es raro... pero a la vez siento mucha culpa al no saber qué hacer con los demás... no sé qué decir... no sé qué hacer, primero Squalo y luego Takeshi -cierra los ojos con fuerza- están locos, estúpidos atributo lluvia... -abre los ojos- el Nono, año nuevo y el festival- se golpea el rostro con la mesa- debo ir a Italia...para año nuevo hasta el carnaval de Venecia

-¿cuando?

-seguramente mañana... lo antes posible

-¿quieres ir?

-sí y no... No se

-iré contigo

-no eres mi guardián, eres el guardián de Tsuna... nos veremos cuando regrese-suspira

-no te vayas-le sujeta el rostro

-tengo que ir, es mi familia... -le sujeta la mano- Hayato yo...

-no hay que decir nada...basta seguire il vostro cuore (sólo tienes que seguir tu corazón)

La beso sujetando su rostro pero esta vez no era una superstición. Era un beso puro y real, al principio se habían odiado pero siempre hubo esa chispa entre ellos, algo que les había atraído sin razón aparente, era solo química. De pronto la chica sintió el toque de él en su espalda desnuda y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la camisa de él guardián había quedado lejos al igual que su vestido y seguramente el resto de su ropa lo haría también, pensó un momento pero hizo caso omiso a su miedo y siguió su corazón, quería estar con él, quería ser del guardián de la tormenta

La luz se filtró por la cortina de la chica, sintió algo cálido que rodeaba su cintura, era el brazo del peliplata, al menos ella había tenido la decencia de ponerse un camisón que llegaba hasta su muslo pero el solo tenía su ropa interior. Empezó a sentir remordimiento y miedo, nerviosismo, no sabía qué hacer pero todo fue acallado con el beso que le plantó en sus labios al verla temblar

-no pasa nada... sigue durmiendo

-ah... ¿cómo supiste?

-eres demasiado predecible...sabía que estarías así-la acerca más a su cuerpo- no tienes nada de qué temer...-le observa - ya no tienes ni una marca en el cuello

-ah... anoche cuando dormías me aplique la pomada de Lussuria

-es vergonzoso hablar de eso-se sonroja levemente- pero...

-si...-se sonroja-indescrivibile in semplici parole, ma... Ho seguito il mio cuore ed è la decisione giusta (indescriptible en meras palabras, pero... seguí mi corazón y es la decisión correcta)

-fue una buena decisión... pero qué haremos... me refiero con los demás

-deberíamos callar

-es mejor así-dijo besando su hombro- no quiero compartir esto con nadie pero creo que si el Décimo pregunta deberíamos decirle

-obviamente... tengo que irme ya

-yo también... ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar al aeropuerto?

-no es necesario-sonríe- Dino vendrá por mi seguramente, así que me apresurare

Le robo un fugaz beso, se levantó y se vistió en silencio mientras los atentos y penetrantes observan detalladamente su cuerpo hasta que se cubrió la espalda, se levantó y le quedo mirando, ella le dijo que en una hora se iría, el solo asintió y se fue. La mujer se ducho rápido y comenzó a arreglar una maleta junto con los regalos y alguna que otra ropa sabiendo que haya en Italia Lussuria estaba tan animado por su llegada que le pondría miles de vestidos femeninos, suspiro y recordó a su hermano seguramente le estaba esperando a su manera, durmiendo o comiendo salvajemente pero le estaría esperando. El toquilo de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos nostálgicos y salió rápido con su maleta

-mis armas quedaran aquí...

-entendido

-ha dile al Décimo que estaré de regreso la segunda semana de febrero-sonríe levemente- cuídate Hayato

-ah... ten cuidado con esos idiotas

Se quedaron un momento observando en silencio, él le rodeó con su bufanda como solía hacerlo y le besó con ternura, ella sonrió finalmente antes de irse rápido.

Miro por la ventana del jet emocionada, se podía ver el campo verdoso incluso en invierno, se recostó encantada en el cómodo sillón mientras esperaba los escasos minutos para encontrarse con su padrino y su hermano

-pareces algo... diferente

-¿ah?

-pareces solo un poco enamorada

-¿enamo... que?

-ya sabes... te gusta alguien

-no hay tiempo para eso, debo proteger al Décimo

-ah...siempre hay tiempo para algo ¿no crees?

-no se... no entiendo nada de lo que dijiste

-se ve en tus ojos... nunca vi ese brillo en tus ojos, es emocionante

-¿brillo?... debe ser porque por primera vez... hay algo que realmente quiero proteger... a la familia Vongola de la Décima Generación

-te has enamorado-dice riendo- te has enamorado de tu familia

-ah...-mira por la ventana -creo que si


	5. Chapter 5

Comenzaron a pasar los meses tranquilos mientras la mujer pasaba sus días entrenando y en algunas misiones, la familia Vongola pasa sus días haciendo actividades y cumpliendo algunas tradiciones de Japón en aquellos días festivos. El aire comenzaba a sentir más cálido en especial en ese día, amenazaba con ser un buen día, la mujer caminaba por la mansión Varia buscando que hacer cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, estaban invadiendo la mansión, otra vez

Se preparó con su espada y su pistola, con su traje de entrenamiento y de un salto rompió la ventana para meterse por el bosque, corriendo rápidamente. Squalo apareció en su comunicador solo a unos cuantos metros tras de ella al igual que los demás miembros, disparando a los varios que atacaron la mansión, como una de las tantas veces. La mujer se movió rápidamente entre los árboles ganando terreno mientras los otros se encargaban de los demás, escucho explosiones y sintió algo acogedor en su pecho pero trato de no perder la concentración, alguien frente a ella salto y apunto, pero se asombró de ver al peliplata frente a ella

-¡Kizuna!

-Haya~...

Fue interrumpida por el dolor que le provocó una estocada en el estómago en el vientre haciendo que la sangre resbalaba por su labio, apunto atrás y disparó volándole la cabeza, cayó al suelo y ella misma se quitó la espada, la mujer le advirtió que corriera pero él hizo caso omiso a su orden y activo sus escudo de hueso, la agarró entre los brazos para comenzar a correr Varia.

El doctor comenzó a inspeccionar mientras que afuera de la habitación el peliplata esperaba impaciente, los demás llegaron apresurados para ver a la mujer, tanto la familia Vongola de la Décima Generación y los Varia

El doctor salió poco después diciendo a todos que ya estaba mejor, gracias a las llamas del sol estaría bien, el peliplata iba a entrar a la habitación pero los Varia entraron primero empujándole molestos. La mujer estaba en un cuarto descansando, su cabello había crecido considerablemente, se levantó dificultosa al ver a su hermano aproximarse, el jefe Varia se sentó junto a ella y le miró molesto

-me equivoque

-no vuelvas a Japón-ordenó autoritario

-hermano... debo hacerlo

-¡¿acaso quieres morir?!

-¡no me importa!...solo sé que hare lo correcto para mí, dejar de vivir a costas de ti y de Nono... creo que haré lo correcto para mi si me quedo con ellos, no importa si muero

-¡no seas estúpida!-gritó molesto- a ellos no les importara tu muerte

-no es cierto... Xanxus-le llamó el Décimo

-salgan de aquí pedazos de basura... no pueden entrar aquí

-solo queremos saber si estás bien... Kizuna-chan

-si Hayato no me hubiera traído seguramente me hubiera desangrado... hermano, ellos me salvaron, corrí peligro por estar aquí...deja de ser cabeza dura ¡y escúchame!

Ella dificultosamente y a pesar de la llamada de atención de todos se levantó, avanzando endebles pasos hasta su hermano y cuando iba a tropezar él le agarro, la mujer extendió sus brazos y le rodeó por el cuello para abrazarlo mientras sus piernas danzaban en el aire, se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-si todo va como se supone, estaré aquí con ustedes antes de lo que pensaba, solo aguarda un poco

-mascota estúpida-le pone la mano sobre la cabeza- acuéstate antes de que el Nono nos llame, tienes suerte de que el aun no llegue a Venecia

-deja que me visiten eso me animara

-estúpido tiburón-llamó a su comandante- vigila a la mascota

-¡voi! entendido jefe

Los demás Varia se fueron, quedando solo el comandante en la entrada mientras la chica reposaba en sus blandos almohadones. El primero en entrar fue el Décimo Vongola solo, se sentó junto a ella preocupado mientras ella estaba en la cama sonriendo

-¿duele?

-bueno... el doctor me ha dicho que no pasó por ningún órgano vital y Lussuria curo mis heridas profundas con Ryohei que curó la piel y el musculo, lo más doloroso es interno pero no importante

-algo está ocultando

-jefe... si... bueno-saca un mínimo frasco de debajo de las sábanas con cenizas oscuras- esto básicamente

-qué es esto

-bueno...cómo explicarlo... es un casi casi bebé

-¡¿como?!

-¡shhh!... nadie debe saber esto...sólo tenía -diez semanas... no era la gran cosa pero tuvieron que cortarme parte de mi sistema reproductor... bueno... es mejor así supongo, nadie puede saber de esto

-fue Gokudera-kun...

-ah... creo que debería callarme y esconder esto... hasta enterrarlo supongo

-¿estás triste?

-hum-niega con la cabeza- hubiera sido malo para él... para mí y Hayato, no es lo correcto, merece a alguien que sí pueda cuidarlo... yo no podría arruinar la vida de Hayato con algo así

-estoy seguro que él hubiera sido feliz con eso

-no... No lo sé, creo que debería dejar de arruinar su vida

-él te quiere, Kizuna-chan

-no lo sé...jamás hablamos de esas cosas... jefe, seguiré sirviendo bajo sus servicios y lo que necesite

-Kizuna-chan -le sujeta la mano- escucha a tu corazón

-no me ha dado resultado por ahora

-pero en el futuro te darás cuenta que fue lo correcto

-ah... entendido

Pronto todos comenzaron a visitarla pero no aparecía el peliplata, tenía miedo de mirarlo y contarle pero sabía que debía hacerlo. De repente el pelinegro entro animado saludándole ella solo sonrió, preocupando algo al beisbolista que venía a visitarla, se sentó junto a ella y acarició el dorso de la mano

-¿estás bien?

-t-Takeshi... todo está bien

-no sonrías si no lo deseas

... ¿qué pasa?

-vengo a ver como sigues... todo ha ido muy raro desde que te fuiste, Gokudera insistió mucho en que viniéramos creo que sabía que estabas mucho peligro aquí... no sabría cómo explicarlo... como si estuvieran conectados-sonríe- es una lástima para mi

-¿por qué dice eso?

-realmente me gustabas mucho-sonríe tranquilamente- pero creo que ya es tarde

-yo no sé de estas cosas, Takeshi

-bueno no hay que saber nada... solo hay que sentir

-¿sentir?

-sí ¿y qué sientes ahora?

-que le hago un daño a Hayato al estar cerca de él pero no dejaré a Tsuna solo... aun así quiero estar con todos, con el

-entonces hazlo-le sacude el cabello- el cabello largo te queda bien

-ah... Lussuria recorto mi flequillo pero me pidió que lo dejara largo... supongo que no hay problema

-bueno... hay alguien más que quiere verte, le diré que entre-sonríe- alégrate todo saldrá bien

Pero no estaba lista para eso

-Hayato...-traga duro-tenemos que hablar

-ha... estaba pensando lo mismo-se sienta junto a ella

-Hayato... cuando me acuchillaron, me tuvieron que cortar una parte de mi sistema reproductor en él había algo-dijo nerviosa hablando rápido

-¿algo?...espera...un~-exclamó sorprendido

-ah-asiente...-le da el frasquito con la mínima cantidad de cenizas-esto es todo... lo que había

-diez semana... ya veo... es una pena

-Hayato-le mira seria- esto es peligroso... si no me hubieran cortado, hubiéramos tenido problemas, no quiero que eso suceda... no quiero que estés mal o que tengas problemas, soy peligrosa porque soy una mujer con la llama del cielo, iban a matarme ni siquiera tocaron los otros, no puedes estar cerca de mi... de ese modo

-cállate-mira el frasco molesto-esto es nuestro... deberías apreciarlo más

-no alcanzó a ser nada

-si... si era, era tuyo y mío... es importante ¿piensas solo dejarlo a un lado y olvidar su existencia?

-no lo sé... ¡esto estuvo mal!

-calla-le sujeta la mano-

-qué pasa si vuelve a pasar... y sucede realmente... ¿qué harás?...dejaras de ser guardián y cuidaras de eso...no lo harías y yo tampoco lo haría

-¿esa es tu última palabra?

Ella asintió con una expresión seria, le preguntó si quería las cenizas y ella respondió que no, el tomo observando un momento antes de llevarlas en silencio. Después de él, entró el comandante con otro Varia que le traía comida la que permanecía con el ceño fruncido, la pelinegra comió en silencio ante la inquisitiva mirada del comandante, cuando el miembro Varia se retiró la mujer dijo

-ayúdame a ducharme... tengo que estar perfecta para el Nono esta noche, comienza el carnaval de Venecia y tenemos que presentarnos como la familia Vongola

-¿no dirás nada?

-diré que fue solo un rasguño y que Lussuria me curo

-hum... entendido, vamos

Se movieron hasta un hotel en el centro de la ciudad de Venecia donde estaban atentos en el bullicio de la ciudad, las personas se movían y caminaban con elegantes vestidos junto a vistosas mascara, dando el inicio al carnaval. Los Vongola de la décima generación les acompañaban en aquella velada, la mujer se la pasó hablando con el pelinegro y el comandante que discutían a su manera mientras ella reía levemente aguantando su dolor

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo junto a las góndolas que paseaban con luces y personas saludando. La mujer sonreía animada desde la azotea hasta que sintió algo frío en la espalda, era el príncipe Varia que la bañaba en champaña riéndose de ella y de todos los que había mojado, pronto comenzó una lucha entre los Varia y Vongola, excepto por los jefes que se mantenían al margen de la lucha, la mujer se quedó en medio tratando de detenerlos, Squalo se puso delante de ella y le dijo

-quédate atrás-susurro-estas comprometida

El la agarró toscamente y la dejo con el jefe, que con un bufido le cubrió con su chaqueta para que no pescara un resfriado, el Nono finalmente detuvo la batalla luego de la celebración todos se fueron a sus camas, el comandante le ayudó a la chica a quitarse toda la champaña y luego ayudarle a acostarse. La pelinegra le besó la mejilla y luego se acomodó para dormir, pudo evitar que se viera el sonrojo por la luz apagada pero sentía la cara arder mientras ella soltaba su una pequeña risa.

A la mañana siguiente la mujer se deslizó silenciosa por la ciudad comprando algunas semillas de plantas para llevarlas a Japón cuando paso con cuidado por un puente pero se detuvo al ver al peliplata mirando algo desolado. Se mantenía dudosa si cruzar por ahí o ir por otro lado hasta que le volteo a verle

-acércate

-no debería

-ven ahora por favor

La lluvia comenzó a caer delicadamente, busco una pequeña caja, no más grande que la caja de joyería de un brazalete que tenía sobre esta el símbolo Vongola, la abrió para mostrarle el frasco de las cenizas, la cerró nuevamente antes de dejarla caer en el agua, luego dejó caer un girasol que flotaba río abajo. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando como el girasol se alejaba, ese pequeño botón de flor que no alcanzo a crecer se había hundido en las profundidades de Venecia


End file.
